


Thai Curry

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Kirk Ate and One Time he didn’t [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thai Curry

Kirk settled down at the table before him, sharing an uneasy glance with McCoy sitting next to him. Spock, sitting kitty corner to McCoy, looked typically unperturbed, long fingers fiddling with the napkin that Uhura had placed by their places.

“Say, Bones, if Uhura manages to poison us, again, you will look after us, won’t you?” Kirk asked, trying for nonchalance.

Despite the Captain’s casual attempt at a smile, the doctor still could see the genuine concern behind Kirk’s eyes.

“So long as I’m not suffering from acute appendicitis, a ruptured spleen or perhaps intense gastroenteritis myself, then yes, I’ll look after you,” McCoy replied, his usual frown firmly in place over stormy green eyes.

“Doctor McCoy, it is highly improbable that you will rupture your spleen while eating a simple meal made from fish and vegetables,” Spock interjected, one eyebrow lifted artfully over a calm brown eye.

“That so? You haven’t tasted Uhura’s cooking,” McCoy grumbled, firmly getting a smack around the head from the back of Uhura’s hand as she passed.

“None of that, doctor, or you won’t be getting anything,” she said, lightly as she smiled at Spock.

Surprisingly the Vulcan smiled back, a feat in and of itself, since the stoic Spock rarely showed any such emotion at all.

“I think nothing would be preferable, considering what happened last time. I’d take Kirk’s cooking over yours, any day,” McCoy said, still undeterred and risking yet another back-hander from Uhura.

“The captain can’t cook, and besides, it was a replicator malfunction, not a culinary mistake on my behalf,” Uhura said, primly before settling beside Spock, just as primly.

“I don’t cook, cupcake, not can’t cook,” Kirk grumbled with a mock frown at Uhura. “There’s a difference.”

Uhura pretended not to hear, as she served up what amounted to a delicious smelling Thai fish curry. Spock, of course, received the vegetarian option. Kirk sniffed at his bowl appreciatively, wondering why Uhura didn’t cook more often herself. That way they wouldn’t have to rely on replicators the majority of the time. No matter how well the replicator worked, it still didn’t beat proper hand-cooked meals, of which Uhura was certainly proficient. He should know, his stomach certainly housed the great majority of Uhura’s meals in the past and a great deal of McCoy’s too, when the doctor deigned to cook, that was.

McCoy claimed that he didn’t have the time, too leery of causing food poisoning from a mere fruit salad to cook more often, or so the grumpy doctor often complained.. Kirk wagered it was more likely McCoy didn’t want his culinary skills becoming common knowledge. McCoy would have to spend more time cooking than actually cleaning wounds in the Med-Bay, that way.

The fragrant scents of fish and coconut, carrots and lemongrass assailed Kirk’s senses, and he closed his eyes appreciatively. Even though Thai food was an acquired taste, a taste that Kirk himself wasn’t entirely sure he’d acquired himself as yet, it certainly smelled good. Even McCoy had deigned to start digging in before anyone else, and judging by the solid way he was eating, the Thai fish curry must have been good. Kirk chanced another look down at the curry and grimaced a little. Even though it smelled good, it certainly didn’t look good. It just looked too ... yellow, to Kirk.

Kirk started spooning some of the fish chunks into his own mouth, surprised into a small noise of satisfaction. The taste certainly lived up to the fragrant smell of the meal, if a person ignored the sight of it. Spock merely gave him what amounted to an - I told you so - look, before fastidiously digging into his own meal. Uhura shook her head and thought that for grown men - okay, make that grown men and one grown Vulcan - they certainly could act like children at the best of times.


End file.
